He Could Hear Those Church Bells Ringing
by Medical Momma
Summary: What's a man to do when he's the only one who knows the reality of his lover's abuse? Or at least when he believes himself to be? Will Ian be able to save the professor that stole his heart in time? WARNINGS: Slash and Abuse and Mentions of rape
1. There's A Stranger In My Life

**He Could Hear Those Church Bells Ringing**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing … With the exception of Zachary McGowen.

**Genre:  
**Romance|Hurt/Comfort|Angst

**Pairings:  
**Charlie/Zachary|Charlian

**Lyrics Used:  
**Hilary Duff - "Stranger"

* * *

There's A Stranger In My Life

* * *

_There's no kindness in your eyes | The way you look at me is just not right | I can tell what's going on this time | There's a stranger in my life | You're not the person that I once knew | Are you scared to let 'em know it's you | If they could only see you like I do | Then, they would see a stranger too_

* * *

There were a lot of things in this world that Charlie Eppes knew. He knew math. He knew how to apply his beloved math to helping his brother's fight against crime. He knew he had a great family - a dad and a brother who both loved and supported him, unconditionally. He knew he had equally great and supportive friends. He also knew he had a tall, handsome, intelligent man who worshiped and adored him in every way that a lover should worship and adore their partner. … Or, at least … He _thought _he knew that. Now, he wasn't so sure.

Charlie had been dating the new neurobiologist at CalSci, Zachary McGowen. Zachary had been everything Charlie had ever thought he'd wanted. Smart, funny, charming, passionate, dedicated, handsome - what with his tall, muscular build, his rich deep brown eyes … Not to mention he showered Charlie in affection and gifts. It had even been Zachary's idea to be completely open about their relationship, at least as much as CalSci's policy about colleagues dating would allow. He had said that he wanted the world to know what a great man he'd found in Charlie and how lucky he was to call Charlie his. It was everything Charlie could have ever hoped for … Or, so, he'd thought. It had started simply enough.

* * *

_ They'd been lounging in Zachary's bed after a rather exhausting bout of lovemaking that had left both men feeling rather sated when suddenly, Zachary's phone rang. "You're not seriously gonna answer that, right now, are you?" Charlie grinned mischievously. However, his amusement was short-lived as he felt Zachary suddenly get up out of bed and take his phone out into the hallway without a word to Charlie before he answered it._

_ Charlie hadn't been sure what to make of it. The action was so out of character for Zachary that Charlies brain couldn't even process what to do next or how to handle it. Finally, after what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, Zachary came back acting like nothing had ever happened. "Sorry 'bout that, baby. I swear, you'd think they could run that lab for one day without me." Zachary shrugged, nonchalantly._

_ "You never hide from me when you're on the phone for work." Charlie argued, quietly. Zachary just gave him confused look._

_ "Excuse me?" Zachary asked, careful to keep his voice light._

_ "I've seen you take calls from work before while we're together." Charlie reasoned, turning to face Zachary. "You always take the call in front of me. You've never stepped away to take the calls, before." He added. "Why was this different?" Charlie asked, staring straight into Zachary's eyes. _

_ Zachary hadn't expected Charlie to question him on why he stepped away for a phone call. Charlie never questioned him on anything. "What?" He asked, feigning shock. "What are you talking about? That? That was nothing." He replied, dismissively._

_ "If it was nothing, then, why are you so hesitant to answer the question?" Charlie asked, innocently._

_ "Because it doesn't concern you." Zachary's voice was calm but had definitely taken a darker turn._

_ "Just tell me who you were talking to and I'll drop it." Charlie argued, subconsciously putting distance between himself and Zachary on the bed._

_ "I already told you." Zachary argued, getting tired of Charlie's persistence. "It was just the lab." _

_ "And, I already told you that whenever the lab calls, you always take the call in front of me." Charlie argued. "Come to think of it … You always take all your calls in front of me whenever you get a call while we're together." He reasoned, as he started thinking back over the course of his relationship with Zachary. The neurobiologist was never this evasive about anything. He'd always been an open book._

_ "So, what? Now, I'm not allowed any privacy?" Zachary snapped. "What if I'm working on a classified project at work, huh?" He argued, hoping to shut down Charlie's arguments. "I mean, we all know you're no stranger to a classified project."_

_ "If that was the case, why didn't you just say so?" Charlie asked. "If you had just told me that at the beginning, I would have let it go."_

_ "Fine." Zachary threw up his hand in a mock surrender. "Ya caught me. I'm working on a classified project and I had to step away to keep the information that was discussed, private." He added, hoping to put the whole issue to bed with a mental note to keep an eye on Charlie. _

_ "I wish I could believe you." Charlie replied, as he got out of bed and began to redress himself._

_ "What are you doing?" Zachary asked, getting out of the bed, as well. _

_ "I'm going home." Charlie replied, simply, slipping his jacket on as he confirmed that his keys and his phone were in the pocket before moving toward the door._

_ "I don't think so." Charlie was frightened by the tone in Zachary's voice. Looking up, he saw a flash of something he didn't quite recognize in the other man's eyes. But, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. "I mean, come on. Come to bed and we can talk about it."_

_ Charlie didn't know what it was but, for some reason, he just didn't believe that Zachary's intentions were as innocent as the other man made them seem. All he knew was that he was feeling increasingly uncomfortable and he needed to get out of there. Now. Stepping forward, once more, he replied "I really think I should just-"_

_ But, his words were soon cut short as Zachary stepped directly in front of Charlie and halted him in place with a painfully firm grip around his biceps. "I said … Come to bed." Zachary hissed, the threat clear in his voice. _

_ "Zachary, please, stop." Charlie replied hating how pathetic he sounded. "You're hurting me."_

_ "Then, just stop fighting me." Zachary replied as though it were the simplest thing in the world._

_ "Zach, I said stop!" Charlie argued, still struggling against his lover's strong grip. "Just let me go!"_

_ Charlie's head snapped to the side as a loud _SMACK _rang out through the room, causing the rest of Charlie's body to freeze in shock. "I told you." Zachary hissed. "Come … to bed."_

_ Charlie just stared at his lover in shock. Zachary had never even raised so much as his voice to him. Now, in the span of one evening, he had raised both his voice and his hand to Charlie. The young mathematician found himself so frightened and so shocked he didn't even want to think about what would happen next if he defied Zachary again. Zachary seemed to sense that Charlie had been 'scared straight' as it were and released his grip on Charlie as the young professor slipped his jacket off and undressed before hesitantly climbing back into bed._

_ "See?" Zachary smiled softly at Charlie who carefully avoided the man's gaze. "You see how easy things can be when you just do as you're told?" He added, climbing back into bed alongside Charlie, drawing the man into his arms - ignoring the way Charlie tried to flinch away from his touch._

* * *

That had been six months ago. Charlie had hoped, in vain that it would have been just a one-time thing. How wrong he had been. That night was only the beginning. Things only continued to get worse from there. However, Zachary was smart. He knew how to only leave bruises in places where he knew they'd never be seen. He was also a consummate actor. Charlie had to give him that. When they were around their friends or family, Zachary had managed to maintain the facade of the loving and doting Prince Charming that he had been when they first started dating. Before he went from being Charli's dream-come-true to being his worst nightmare.

Not only was he abusive whenever Charlie dared to question or defy him - or even if Charlie hadn't tried to do either of those things and Zachary had only believed that he had. But, the aggression had poured over into the bedroom, as well. Zachary had started getting into some darker stuff in bed. He had started with getting into bondage - tying Charlie up … handcuffing him … blindfolding him …. Gagging him … What was worse was that he was beginning to take away Charlie's choice. He began forcing Charlie to have sex with him, on demand. … Whether he wanted to or not.

Charlie had thought about talking to Don and his dad about what was going on but he just didn't know how to bring it up. Plus, he knew how manipulative Zachary was. For all he knew, even if Charlie did talk to his dad and Don, Zachary would somehow find a way to spin the whole thing around and make himself come out looking like the Prince Charming he always presented himself to be.


	2. That Don't Sound Like You

**He Could Hear Those Church Bells Ringing**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**You know the drill. Same as last chapter.

**Rating:  
**M (Just to be safe)

**Genre:  
**Hurt/Comfort|Romance|Angst

**Pairings:  
**Charlie/Zachary  
Charlian

**Lyrics Used:  
**Lee Brice - "That Don't Sound Like You"

* * *

That Don't Sound Like You

* * *

_I know it's been a while, I don't mean to pry | But when I asked you if you're happy I didn't hear a smile | And that don't sound like you | No that ain't the boy I knew you always sounded like_

_Truck tires on gravel road | Laughing at the world blasting my radio | Cannon balls splashing in the water | Doing whatever whenever you wanted | What did he do? | Cause you don't sound like you anymore_

* * *

Ian Edgerton couldn't deny how well the song currently playing over his radio in his truck perfectly reflected the thoughts swimming around his mind as he cruised down the highway into sunny Los Angeles. He'd just closed a rough case and 'the powers that be' decided he needed some time to cool off. Hell, this was one time he wasn't going to argue. As much of a workaholic as he tended to be, he'd been needing to take a trip to LA for a while, now. He'd been wanting to see Charlie for a while. While he'd maintained friendships with the entire LA FBI team, he'd felt an especially close bond with their beloved mathematician. He supposed he knew why that was. It didn't take a man with Charlie's intellect to know that it was because the sniper had secretly fallen for the mild-mannered math professor. Though, he'd never told the professor as much. He'd always thought that Charlie only had eyes for Amita. But, then, he'd heard that Charlie had started dating some new neuro...something-or-other honestly, Ian didn't really care to know the finer details.

When he'd first heard of Charlie's relationship with the scientist, he'd immediately felt the keen sting of jealousy. But, he'd had to remind himself that he had no right to feel jealous. He'd never even told Charlie of his feelings for him. And, even if he had, there was no guarantee that Charlie would have reciprocated his feelings for him. So, he'd really had no claim over the mathematician. So, he'd made his peace with the fact that Charlie seemed genuinely happy with the neuro-guy. But, lately , things had seemed … different with Charlie. The calls had started becoming much fewer and further between and when they did come … Well … Charlie just … didn't sound like himself. It was nothing overt and - to someone who didn't know him - he would have sounded completely fine. But, Ian knew Charlie better than that. The sniper knew him well enough to know that something was … off. He couldn't put his finger on it… Bu, he intended to find out.

As the last of his students filed out of the classroom, Charlie packed the last of his things as he prepared to go home for the day. Turning toward the door, Charlie couldn't stop the small startled gasp as his eyes landed on the one and only Ian Edgerton. Charlie hadn't known that Ian was coming to town. Did Don catch a case that he didn't know about? That didn't seem likely as Don always let him and their father know any time he caught a case - whether Charlie's help was needed or not. He always knew if his brother was on a case - even more so if that case involved the sniper/tracker from Quantico. Finally, Charlie shook himself from his thoughts as Ian crossed the room to stand before him.

"Well, hey there, professor." The sniper greeted, flashing the professor a blindingly captivating smile. "It's been far too long." He grinned, hiding his careful visual assessment of the unwitting owner of his heart.

"Ian!" Charlie replied, stunned to see his friend standing in the middle of his classroom. As an excited smile spread across his face, Charlie's feet moved of their own accord as they carried him across the remaining distance before he wrapped his arms around the sniper in a warm embrace. For his part, Ian was grateful the surprise. The feeling of Charlie's arms wrapped around him thrilled him to his very core. "It's so good to see you! What a surprise?!"

"What a surprise in deed." Ian was surprised and confused when Charlie immediately leapt off of him at the sound of the voice that joined them in the empty classroom. The timid and sheepish nature of his body language was unusual even for the mild-mannered professor. Ian made a mental note of that, for later. "Well, well, well … Who do we have here?" Ian felt his stomach lurch as the bile rose up in his throat at the sneer in the voice of their new companion. And, again, when he saw the man slip a possessive arm around Charlie before pulling him into a bruising kiss. The man was clearly marking his territory. _McGowen … _Ian thought to himself, as he put two and two together, his blood boiling when he saw Charlie's hesitation in the kiss.

"My name's Ian Edgerton." Ian had to fight back the wenom he felt coursing through his veins at the sight of how Charlie was being manhandled. "I'm a friend of Don and Charlie's." He smiled, turning on the charm.

"Ian sometimes works with Don's team at the FBI." Charlie offered, looking down, anxiously. Ian noted his anxious body language and racked his brain for a solution that would ease Charlie's worries.

"Yeah." The sniper added. "And, since I've got a little bit of R and R, I thought I'd visit Don and Charlie and all my friends in LA." He offered, silently analyzing every move McGowen made - every look he cast between Charlie and Ian. He knew exactly what the neuroscientist was doing. He was analyzing Charlie and Ian. Like he suspected them of something. "Thought maybe we could all catch up."

"Well, as much as I'm sure Charlie would just _love_ that." Again, with the sneer. Ian had to fight back the urge to knock he bastards block off when he saw the thinly veiled threat in the gaze that the neuroscientist threw at Charlie. "We have plans tonight." McGowen added, staring straight into Ian's eyes.

The sniper didn't need Charlie's intellect to know exactly what McGowen was saying. _'Back off, he's mine.'_ It was written all over the man's face. But, Ian wasn't going to back down. Rather, he straightened his posture and squared his shoulders, proudly, as he returned the stare with a rather steely gaze of his own as he replied. "Don't worry. I'll always be around."

Charlie couldn't help staring between Ian and Zachary. He didn't know what Ian was trying to accomplish, but he knew one thing. He knew Zachary would perceive the sniper/tracker as a threat and Charlie would end up paying the price for it. So, he just stayed quiet and kept his thoughts to himself. "Come, baby. We need to get going if we're gonna make our dinner reservation." Zachary commanded, physically turning Charlie toward the door before pausing to add. "Say goodbye to Ian."

"Bye, Ian." Charlie muttered, timidly. The sound of the small, quiet words gnawed at Ian.

"I'll see you later, Charlie." The words may have been directed at Charlie but the gaze that accompanied it burned into Zachary like hellfire. "Zachary." He added, with a slight incline of his head.

For a moment, Ian would have sworn that Zachary actually had the sense to be frightened by Ian's intensity. At least the biologist knew well enough not to say anything further as he turned and guided Charlie out the door.

Ian stayed there, in the empty classroom, a moment longer. He didn't know exactly what but he knew there was something about Charlie and Zachary's relationship that didn't quite align with the picture that had been painted for him by the rest of the team and even Charlie himself. But, what he did know what that he _would _get to the bottom of it. And, he knew exactly where to start. Turning, he took his leave as he made a note to go and see Don. He had a few questions for the elder Eppes brother.

* * *

"You're insane." Don scoffed, when Ian questioned him regarding the exchange between himself, Charlie and Zachary in Charlie's classroom. "Look, you don't know guy the way we do." Don added, dismissively, settling into the couch with a beer in hand as he joined his father to watch the hockey game on TV. "They've been dating forever. What you saw was just one instance. You haven't seen the way Zachary dotes on Charlie. The guy worships the ground Charlie walks on." He added, taking a sip from his beer. "I mean, hell, I never thought Charlie would find someone that I would actually find someone good enough for him, but, I gotta say … Zachary McGowen definitely fits that bill."

"I second that thought." Alan Eppes chimed in, raising his own beer in an official toast with his son. "As a father, I have to say that Zachary McGowen is everything I've ever hoped for … For either of my boys."

"You guys didn't see the way Charlie was acting around him." Ian argued, running a hand through his hair in frustration. How could Don not see the writing on the wall. Something was not right about Charlie's relationship with McGowen. A blind man could see that. A man who is worshiped and adored _does not _act that way around the man who treats him in such a manner. "I mean, the moment McGowen entered the room, Charlie was a completely different person. He hardly spoke two words the whole time McGowen was there." The sniper reasoned, replaying the incident in his head as he began to pace behind where Alan and Don were watching the game. "He was just staring at the floor. And when he did speak, it was like he was afraid of saying the wrong thing."

"Yeah, well, I'm honestly not that surprised." Don offered, clearly still unconcerned. "I mean the guy idolizes you." The elder Eppes brother reasoned, turning his gaze to the sniper. "I swear, it's like he seeks your approval even more than he does ours. He was probably just afraid you wouldn't approve of their relationship." He added, before returning his focus to the game on TV.

"Oh, bull!" Ian hadn't meant to let that slip out, but it was too late. He didn't miss the curious glance tossed his way by the elder Eppes brother. "I mean, Charlie knows that I support him in anything he chooses to do." _Or any_one_ … _Ian thought. _Well … _almost _anyone … _

"Just relax, Ian." Alan replied, trying to reassure the sniper. "Trust me. A father knows when his son is well taken-care of. And, believe you me … Charlie's found himself one hell of a good man in Zachary McGowen."

"Yeah, why don't you just grab a beer and join us?" Don offered, inviting Ian to watch the game with him and his father.

"Nah, I gotta get outta here." Ian replied, heading for the door. If McGowen had Charlie's own family fooled, who else was buying into his act? Ian knew he had to find out just how far McGowen's deception had reached. "I think I'll go visit Flinstone." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Charles and Zachary?" Larry Fleinhardt repeated, questioningly, as he mulled over the question in his mind. Truthfully, he'd been surprised when the sniper had shown up in his classroom. Even more so when he'd learned that said sniper had come to speak to him. Though, he supposed the most shocking thing was that he wasn't there on official FBI business. "What an interesting question." He observed, taking note of the sniper's body language. "Why the sudden interest in their relationship?" He asked, curiously.

"I stopped by Charlie's classroom, yesterday, after I got into town to say 'hi'." Ian explained, recounting his encounter with Charlie and Zachary the day before. "Charlie seemed like his normal self until McGowen entered the room." He added, again, pacing. "From the moment Zachary entered the room, I swear it was like Charlie suddenly turned into a completely different person. He hardly said a word and never made eye contact with either of us." The sniper recalled. "And, that kiss." He hissed, unintentionally, as he recalled the way McGowen had kissed Charlie.

"At the risk of rather irresponsibly leaping to conclusions … Might I suggest that your concern for Charles is nothing more than a simple manifestation of your own envy?" Larry guessed, carefully, mentally analyzing the sniper's body language.

"What?!" Ian snapped, suddenly halting his pacing as he turned to look at the physicist. "No! Of course not!" He argued with what even he knew to be a little too much passion.

"Well, all I can say is that Charles has found himself a rather fine paramour in Zachary McGowen." Larry smiled fondly, as he thought over his friend's relationship with the biologist. "I mean the man's intelligence compliments Charlie's own rather well." He mused. "And, he's quite respected in his own field. His work is really quite fascinating - particularly in all of its potential applications _and _**im**plications."

"I didn't ask for his references, Flintstone." Ian snapped, suddenly realizing himself when he noted the look shot at him from the physicist. "I'm sorry. I'm just concerned about Charlie." He added, apologetically.

"Don't' mention it." Larry replied, dismissively, unbothered by the sniper's snap. "But, as noble and admirable as your intentions are, I am happy to report that your concerns are completely and utterly unfounded." He added, gently, hoping to assuage the sniper's concerns. However, unbeknownst to him, his words had precisely the opposite effect on Ian.

Scrubbing his face, in exasperation, Ian sighed as he replied. "Thanks, doc." Ian muttered, as he took his leave. Clearly, McGowen had everybody fooled. Ian shook his head. He was fast running out of allies as he headed toward his next stop.

* * *

"Charlie and Zach?" Amita Ramanujan repeated, surprised by the implication. "Seriously? You're actually worried about that?" She scoffed, clearly as unbothered as the rest of Charlie's family and friends. "I wish _I _could find a guy like Zach!" She mused. "I mean, he adores Charlie. He puts him on a pedestal." Shrugging as she returned her focus to the pile of papers on her desk, she added, softly, "We should all be so lucky."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Ian wondered in frustration. Amita eyed Ian curiously. Clearly there was something else at play other than just a mere concern for Charlie's wellbeing. "You weren't there! You didn't see the way he reacted to McGowen entering the room! He was acting like a child that knew they were about to get beaten!"

"Zachary would never lay a hand on Charlie!" Amita argued. "I may not have been there yesterday." She conceded. "But, _you _aren't around them _all the time._ You haven't seen the way Zach dotes on Charlie and practically worships at his feet." She added. "You only saw one interaction on one day. For all you know, Charlie could have just been having a rough day. I mean, he's been working on a lot of back-to-back cases for Don - not to mention his classes and his students."

"I don't know." Ian sighed. "I can't put my finger on it, but something about that guy just rubs me the wrong way." He ground out.

"Ian, you're not … jealous … Are you?" Amita questioned, carefully. "I mean, I've seen the way you look at Charlie." She added, suspiciously. "Honestly, I was surprised that you didn't make a play for Charlie, first."

"I am not jealous!" Ian declared, a bit too forcefully, earning him another calculating stare from the younger professor. "I'm just worried about him." He added, sheepishly, as he stood to leave. "Apparently, I'm the only one." He muttered under his breath, on his way out the door.


End file.
